


What If and Could Be

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For My Gal.You know who you are.





	What If and Could Be

“For fuck sake Phantom...”

The words are muttered, the girl staring at herself in the mirror as she talks to herself.

“Get it together and tell her...”

It’s not easy, not now. She’s scared, too scared to really, truly know what to say, but she knows she has to. Love like this, so pure and so instant, it doesn’t happen often. Almost never. Still, it is near impossible to know what to think.

She moves away, straightening the room and then her clothes, taking one last look before leaving the lair, aiming to find the girl.

“Hey Angel-Wings...”

Her voice is light even as she moves to join the girl, her girl. 

“You all alone out here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We need to talk...”

A pause then, softer.

“I have something to tell you...”

The other girl smiles, stroking Phantom’s cheek slightly.

“You’re blushing...”

“Yeah well, you make that happen a lot...”

“What?”

Phantom pauses, then smiles.

“I love you... Angel-Wings.”


End file.
